Diary of Lawrence the Kid: True End
Third and "final" page, three more pages are coming soon... This diary reads Toy Chica, Mangle and BB 5th November 1987 I woke up in the hospital, all being very fuzzy in my head. When i looked around, there were a lot of gifts. I saw Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica entering the room where i were. I took a bloody metal rod and i used that to protect myself. They both started laughing at me, i felt sadness and hate in my heart at that moment so i commanded them to get out and never to come back again. BB: What? That's not true... Mangle: That explains a lot why he was scared of you both all the time. Toy Chica: i am sorry... 6th November 1987 2:35 AM I could not have sleep, i had some nightmares about them both torturing me, tearing me apart using giant knifesSlendytubbies II. The doctors called them both but already then i was hiding myself in the closet. I heared how they were evil, wanting to hurt my feelings like being bad. BB: ... Mangle: ...? T. Chica: ... 11th November 1987 I am still being in the hospital, being really scared. I have been seen a lot of creepy stuff... i want to go home... back to pizzaria where i belong... BB: Hmmm... 13th November 1987 Being scared, i entered the pizzaria, nobody seemed to remember me. Like i was a ghost or something. I ran to the office and the nightguard saw me, and i spoke what happened back in the office. Nightguard was amazied. I walked to the secret panel room and stayed there for few days. T. Chica: So, we didn't remember him? 19th November 1987 3:45 AM I am hungry, i am dirsty and i am alone. Nobody even didn't find me. Maybe i died and this is a nightmare. I saw Toy Freddy and i ran into him and he said: "Watch out, punk". Toy Freddy knew me... am i losing my minds? I might try to survive one more day. Mangle: He was great child... 1988, Lawrence's Birthday I am being still hold in the back room. The withered animatronics cared about me so they gave me gifts. T. Chica: i am going to "talk" with him 21st August 1989 Nobody cares about me so i will finish th- shit. Somebody came here. It's THEM both. They are looking for me. W-w-w-w-what was that? AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHE IS UPSTAIRS AND IT'S FIVE FEET LONG! I am going to jum- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My leg. He got me... i am sorry. Just don't beat me up. T Chica/Mangle/BB: WHAT? He is INSANE KID! 1st September 1989 I AM GOING TO DO IT! I AM GOING TO JUMP NOW! I WILL DIE! I HATED MYSELF ALL THE TIME! Shit, they got me again... but i am going to still jump. T Chica: insane Mangle: idiotic BB: Careless Insane Idiotic Kid! 2nd September 1989 Hospital... Nightmares... Death... Everything seems to come into my head. They loved me. I was just losing my mind... W-w-w-w-what was that? Oh... it's them... Atleast they care about me... T Chica: I never did Mangle: He sucks BB: What an idiot They find the page where is a news arcticle 15 years old kid, who nobody cared about, was murdered sadly in the Hospital 15 years old kid, Lawrence, was murdered last night. It was due to pain, depression and sadness. The murderers were two young animatronics called Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. They were the murderers of the poor child. T Chica: noooo... that is not true Mangle: Calm down, at least he is now dead BB: ...!!! wait! there is something written there. "'' the kid has been found in a abandoned Fredbear's Building and he stated that he isn't dead, he was so lucky to be living again..."'' T Chica: ... when he comes back... he must tell me why... ???/Man with the Twisted face: Hahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahah Category:Stories